Patch Notes: Version 1.79
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.79 Release Notes Epic Revisions September 13, 2005 Epic Armor Improvements We have updated and improved the epic quests and armors for the game. For complete details, please see the CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES section below. New Title Reward As a reward to players who have been subscribed to Dark Age of Camelot since the first month of service, we have added the new veteran title of "Elder". This title is available to any character on any account that was opened on or before Novemeber 10, 2001. If your account is one of those flagged as a veteran account, you will see the new title when using the /title command from any character, new or old, on that account. More information is available in the NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES section below, in the Interface sub-section. Â NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES General Changes And Fixes Â - Players will no longer run into any invisible objects in Camelot Hills. Â - Players will no longer get stuck running around trees in Munin Sound. Interface Â - The /use2 abilities for Ceremonial Bracers and Gem of Lost Memories now have proper delve information. Â - Monster spell abilities now only print a message if the spell is successfully cast. Â - The level 50 class titles will now once again display in the character sheet (as opposed to showing a lower level title). Â - Removed duplicate prints when monsters cast a spell on a player. Â - All object delves now have Clamped DPS on the same line as Base DPS, and no longer display Clamped DPS if it's identical to Base DPS. Â - Damage over time spells now only report doing critical damage when the spell actually damages a target. Â - Artifact delves no longer show a separate "Item level required: X" line for attributes that unlock at a given level. Instead, the attribute is pre-pended with a "L3: " prefix (level 3, in this example). Â - Items with additional information attached to them (such as artifact scrolls) now display it when delved to the chat window. Â - Passive combat abilities that do not have delve information no longer display a blank delve window. Â - Object delves have been changed so that the reuse timer ("Can use again in XX") display is now accurate in all instances. Â - Characters on accounts which have been flagged as "veteran" will now have the optional title "Elder" in their /title list. Any accounts created before November 10, 2001 are flagged as veteran accounts. Â Artifact Changes Â - Aura of Kings and Scepter's Boon now properly decrease AF and hits when expiring or when overwritten. Â Â - The Speed of the Depths spell of Alvarus' Leggings now reports correctly in chat delves. Â CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General Spell Changes Â - If a player commands a pet to cast a spell and it causes a spell to be removed from the pet's queue, that is reported to the player and the power cost of the spell is refunded to the player. Â - Item-based AF bonuses now actually increase your AF, block damage, and report as such on your character sheet. Â - Base AF buffs now are capped after condition/quality checks, not before. Â - Pet-casted spells (such as the Necromancer's Facilitate Painworking spell), which are removed from the pet's queue due to flooding, now reset the timer of the spell so that the player can attempt to cast it again. Â - Players under the effect of zombie resurrection can't be the target of focus shell spells. Â Â Realm Ability Changes Â - Purge 1 will be cancelled if the player dies while the 5 second timer is waiting to fire. Â - Players moving faster than sprint speed will no longer gain the stealth detection benefit of Mastery of Stealth 4 or 5 - it will instead be clamped at the bonus received from Mastery of Stealth 3. Â Â Master Ability Changes Â - Forceful Zephyr will now put you in combat when it hits someone. Â Â Ability Changes - General Â - Basic delve information added for Distraction ability. Â Â - The title "Dirty Tricks" has been changed to "Distraction". Heretic Â - Reduced DoT damage done by low level players affected by the Heretic's zombie resurrection spell. Thane Â - A new ability has been granted to Thanes at level 40 to aid Midgard as a whole in combat against monsters level 50 and higher. The ability, Call of a Thousand Storms, is a 2 minute self only buff, with a 3 minute recast timer, which increases the amount of attackers based off the level of monster being battled. For example, if you have 2 Valk and a Thane in your group and each uses their ability, they each will effectively count as multiple attackers for the duration of the buff. The number of attackers they count as is based upon the level of the monster they are fighting - the higher level the monster, the more attackers the buff adds. Valkyrie Â - A new ability has been granted to Valkyries at level 40 to aid Midgard as a whole in combat against monsters level 50 and higher. The ability, Call of a Thousand Storms, is a 2 minute self only buff, with a 3 minute recast timer, which increases the amount of attackers based off the level of monster being battled. For example, if you have 2 Valk and a Thane in your group and each uses their ability, they each will effectively count as multiple attackers for the duration of the buff. The number of attackers they count as is based upon the level of the monster they are fighting - the higher level the monster, the more attackers the buff adds. Â Â Vampiir Â - Claw spells will now have relative delve information regarding damage, type, effect, etc. Wardens Â - Wardens will be able to attain Cure Poison at 7 in Regrowth specialization and cure Disease at 9 in Regrowth specialization. Wardens which already have 9 or higher in Regrowth will have the cures in their spell list upon login. Styles Â - Several combat styles were listed as granting a low bonus to damage but did not actually produce any bonus to damage. The delve on these styles will now correctly state there is no bonus to damage on these styles. Â NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Players will no longer be able to run through any trees on Agramon. Â - Pets will find it easier to move on and around the mile gate walls on Agramon. Â - Players will no longer be able to cast spells through the mile gate walls on Agramon. Â - Players will now be able to stealth around their Border Keep Frontiers Portal Stones. Items Â Â - Players may now recharge Slyther's Eye, Slyther's Tooth, and Slyther's Scale. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES This version introduces the newly redone Epic Quests which begin at level five and are spaced out at five level intervals concluding at level forty-five. They have been designed to be more player friendly through the use of instancing, reduced travel time, and common goals once the players reach higher levels. This should allow guilds and groups to finish their quests together rather than taking turns to help finish each other's quests. The Epic Quests begin by introducing players to influential NPCs, the lore associated with their class and guild, then progresses to telling the story of the enemies of the realm. The level five through twenty-five quests will occur in existing areas of the game, with players needing the help of a few friends for the level twenty-five encounter. The first instanced dungeon is introduced at level thirty and is the last guild specific quest. The level thirty-five to forty-five quests are undertaken by all classes of the realm and require exploration of an instanced dungeon with a group of players. The rewards for the quests have also been updated, including a new set of level fifty-one armor upon completion of the level forty-five quest. The bonuses and spells on the armor have been updated to make the suits more useful. Players who completed the Epic Quest prior to this version and wish to receive the new epic armor may do so by completing the new version of the Epic Quest. Class trainers will offer these players the option to advance to the level thirty portion of the quest after the level five quest has been accepted. Players are not required to possess their old Epic armor suits to do the new Epic Quest. Epic Quests - Hibernia New epic quests have been added to the game for all Hibernian classes. Players will be able to obtain these quests at five level intervals beginning at level 5 and continuing through level 45. At the beginning, players will find that their quests are specific to their class' Path, but they will converge at higher levels with all Hibernians sharing a common final quest. Players should speak to their trainers in Tir na Nog to begin the new quest series. Epic Quests - Albion New epic quests have been added to the game for all Albion classes. Players will be able to obtain these quests at five level intervals beginning at level 5 and continuing through level 45. At the beginning, players will find that their quests are specific to their class' Path, but they will converge at higher levels with all of Albion sharing a common final quest. Players should speak to their trainers in Camelot to begin the new quest series. Epic Quests - Midgard New epic quests have been added to the game for all Midgard classes. Players will be able to obtain these quests at five level intervals beginning at level 5 and continuing through level 45. At the beginning, players will find that their quests are specific to their class' Path, but they will converge at higher levels with all of Midgard sharing a common final quest. Players should speak to their trainers in Jordheim to begin the new quest series. Epic Quests - General The new Epic Quest armor received at level 45 may not be traded and will not lose durability as they are repaired, similar to the artifacts although at a lesser cost. The armor must be taken to a NPC smith for repair and cannot be repaired by crafters. Epic armor received from the original epic quests will continue to be repairable by crafters and will lose durability. Quests - Midgard Â - Mini quests have been added for levels 20-24 starting in Nalliten in Gotar. Â General Classic World Notes Â - There seems to be some increased nighttime demon activity around Darkness Falls. Â - A festival has begun to form outside the capital city in each realm to mark the 4 year anniversary of Dark Age of Camelot and the 10 year anniversary for Mythic Entertainment! In Albion, it can be found in front of the housing zone entrance. In Midgard, it can be found in front of the housing zone entrance. In Hibernia, it can be found near the entrance to Tir na Nog in Lough Derg. There are a number of unique vendors and goods to be found. To celebrate, fireworks will be held nightly at each festival site, over the housing zone entrances, over each capital city entrance, and inside the capital cities proper, with a spectacular midnight surprise in the capital city. Â - (Hibernia) With the festival so close to the Lough Derg entrance to Tir na Nog, the smith, healer, enchanter, and dye merchant have decided to relocate and do business inside the festival proper. Be sure to look for them there. Darkness Falls Â - Additional mid-level demon lords are demonstrating new and unusual abilities. Some have undergone physical changes as well. Â - The war in Darkness Falls between the Necyomancers and Infernalists has shifted slightly in favor of the Infernalists. Their numbers and appearance have changed having earned the favor of their demonic masters. Â - Molochian tempters have begun to plague various passages once again. Â - Director Kobil's aggression radius has been reduced slightly as has the healing he receives from his pet souls. Item Notes Hibernia Â - The Blademaster Epic armor received upon completion of the new epic quest now has new graphics. This will not affect armor received prior to 1.79 Â - Boots of the Wicked Mage will now show up correctly as cloth and can be dyed as such.Â Midgard Â - The Hunter and Thane Epic armor received upon completion of the new epic quest now have new graphics. This will not affect armor received prior to 1.79 Â Â - The Wiseman Cloak will now have a bonus to Augmentation instead of a bonus to Suppression. Albion Â - The Minstrel and Sorcerer Epic armor received upon completion of the new epic quest now have new graphics. This will not affect armor received prior to 1.79Â All Realms Â - The new Epic armor pieces have been changed to level 51 armor factor. Â Â - Various Treasure tables across the realms have been correctly adjusted to appropriate levels with the monster level adjustments of 1.76. Â TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Volcanus Encounters Â - Taur warlords have been given an immunity timer on their Clouded Mind spell. Oceanus Boreal Â - The spitting cobras involved in Trial 2.10 will now properly attack players. Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - The majority of monsters within task dungeons, both normal and caster version, have had their aggression radius reduced and roaming removed. In the caster task dungeons specifically, several monsters have been relocated off certain ramps. Please continue to report monsters in caster dungeons that are located on the top of ramps. Items - General Â Â - The Malevolent Darkspire Flute, Malevolent Darkspire Lute, and Malevolent Darkspire Drum are all now tinted blue, rather than their base wood color. Â Â - Darkspire weapons will now all be set to the appropriate 16.5 DPS. Albion Â - The Warhammer of Heresy will now correctly proc its spell.Â Hibernia Â - The monster "Dother" from Darkspire will now correctly drop items. Â Â - Zogg's Bow of Zeal is now rechargeable. Â Midgard Â Â - The Spellbound Sapphire Boots now have a bonus to all Melee instead of bonus to all magic. Â - Several items from Forgemaster Wolak have been adjusted accordingly to the level of the encounter. Â - Keantoth's Defender will now proc correctly when hit. Â - The Spore Cloud Necklace's Acuity charge has been replaced with an AF charge. Â Â COOPERATIVE SERVER Frontiers Â - Caer Benowyc: General Etron will summon fewer shards than before. The shards of Etron are no longer immune to magic. Various "too far to hit" bugs within the keep have been fixed in addition to other tweaks. Â Â - Caer Sursbrook: Captain Balfol's goblin pet will no longer retain its immortality. It will vanish once Captain Balfol is defeated. Captain Balfol's traps will turn off shortly after Balfol has ended combat. Â - Dun Crauchon: Overlord Yano's demons of the depths will now summon fewer demons. Â - Infernalists loyal to the Demon Lord Agramon have learned how to tap into the inherent power of the Glowing Dreaded Seals. They have used the Seals to fully corrupt the Isle of Agramon and to summon their lord and his hordes once more. Â - Dun Crimthain: Ambassador Crae's replicas will now drop a small number of seals. Â - Dun Crauchon: The demons of the Depths will now have a slight chance to drop seals. Â - Caer Renaris, Caer Benowyc and Caer Boldiam: Multiple issues with keep monsters being difficult to hit have been resolved. Please continue to report these as you come across them. EDIT: As noted in the Grab Bag of 9/9, the fancy veteran's titles went up in this patch but will NOT be available until the actual four year anniversary patch. That's the Darkness Rising patch, scheduled for early October. It is NOT a bug that you can't get the titles now, so please, no need to appeal. Thanks! }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes